


Little Rascals

by hda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Direction, Kid Fic, M/M, and baby louis, its just a drabble, its just cute, not even fluff, the is the first thing ive ever written lol, with baby harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hda/pseuds/hda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Harry embarrasses himself in front of all his friends and pretty little louis, but it's okay because nobody minds and they are all cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rascals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first little fic and it's not beta'ed so pls be nice to me :)

Harry looked at himself in the mirror that hung next to the door. It was just long enough that the little boy didn’t need to stand on his tippy-toes to see his reflection. He sighed a sad sigh as he stared at the purpling bruise on his forehead.

You see, the day before Harry was riding his bike, fresh off of training wheels, down to the playground at the end of the road. He was SO excited to show all the other little local boys that he wasn’t a baby anymore because he didn’t need those dumb little side wheels. His mummy told him that not needing training wheels at SIX YEARS OLD was almost impossible and that she was so proud of him! So he knew that his friends, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, would be really impressed with him too. He bet that they would sing songs in his honor and bow down to him. He laughed as he rode, thinking about how Niall was too scared to even ride a bike on training wheels. He still used his tricycle! And Liam and Zayn had tried and failed the normal bike life. 

He was a curly-haired ball of excitement as he raced to show his buddies his new biking skill, that’s for sure. He may even have been going a little too fast, he may have lost control of the bike, and he may have gone flying head first into a particularly painful bush upon his arrival at the playground. But it wasn’t entirely his fault! He had been riding really good! He could see the amazement on his friend’s faces, but then he saw a little boy that he didn’t recognize.

The boy was perfect. His hair was so pretty, HE was so, so pretty. His smile was perfect, his eyes sparkled! He looked so sweet in his spiderman shirt and his matching spiderman shoes, he looked pretty. And perfect. So you can’t blame harry for not paying attention and losing control of his bike! It was the pretty boy’s fault for distracting him! For sending him head first into the solid, painful earth. 

Sure, harry was wearing a helmet, his mummy wouldn’t let him leave without it, but he still managed to bump his head pretty sorely. The helmet also didn’t save him from the large amounts of embarrassing himself in front of all his friends, and the pretty boy. He lied by his bike, wheels still spinning, and sobbed like a baby. He cried more from embarrassment then the throbbing pain from his boo-boo. 

Then the perfect boy was standing over him. “You ok? I have a Band-Aid if you want?” he said with a little worried frown. His eyes were so wide and blue, and his skin was so tan and he was so, pretty. Harry didn’t answer. He stood up and ran home crying, abandoning his bike and his dignity.

So here harry was, the next day, with a painful and obvious bruise growing on his forehead. Thankfully, his mummy was a nurse and she said he was fine, but harry still tried to tell her he was quite the opposite. “No Mum, I’m not! I can never go to the playground again. I can’t see em’ ever again. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Baby,” She smiled fondly at her son, “Nobody’s going to make fun of you for falling. Everyone gets boo-boo’s sometimes.” She ran her fingers through his curls and kissed his bruise gently. “Plus, you need to go see if your bike is still down there.”

“It’s probly gone, mum. Can I just stay home?” He pouted.

“I’m sure you’re friends kept it safe for you, dove. Now go have fun and play.” She grinned.

Defeated, harry trudged out the door and sulked towards the playground. His three best friends were there to meet him at the entrance. 

“Oi! Harry! You’re alive! I told me mummy that you died, we were goin’ ta have ta funeral here today but Liam wanted to wait for ya. I told him he was dumb because you were dead but I guess ya’re alive.” Niall took a breath between his rambling, “WAIT! Are ya a zombie? As long as ya don’t eat me brains I’m fine with it. But you can eat me brother’s brains. He is a poo-head so I don’t mind if ya eat his brains.” Niall said, hugging Harry tight. 

“I’m not a zombie Ni,” Harry squirmed under his tight grip, “I just fell off my bike, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Liam said, his brows furrowing the way they do when he worries, “You hit your head really hard! I can see the bruise! And you were crying! I wanted to go check if you were okay but I forgot where you lived.” Liam sniffled.

“Liam, you live two houses down from me.” Harry deadpanned.

Liam shrugged as Zayn stepped between them all, “Guys he’s fine, yeah? Let’s just play on the swings or somethin!” He giggled, running towards the newer of the two swing-sets in their playground.

“Wait! Where’s my bike first? Mum said I gotta get my bike!” Harry looked around the mulchy ground, but his bike was nowhere to be seen. 

“Uh,” Niall replied, “Louis took it.”

“Louis?” Harry questioned, “Who is that?”

“The boy that asked if ya were okay right before ya ran home” Niall shrugged. 

The perfectly pretty boy? The boy in the spiderman shirt? He took his bike? Why would he steal Harry’s bike? “Why would he steal my bike?” Harry almost shouted.

“No, no he didn’t steal it silly!” Liam laughed. “Louis is really cool, he likes superheros and comicbooks and he wouldn’t steal things because he is cool. He said he would bring it back today.” Liam nodded to himself. 

Almost like Louis was some sort of psychic, Harry heard a yell from the sidewalk, and there the boy was riding Harry’s bike towards them. “Hey!” The little blue-eyed boy yelled. “Hey! You’re here! I took your bike home so nobody would steal it!” 

Louis hopped off the bike right as he got to the group of boys, and handed the handlebars over to Harry, “Do you feel better?” he asked with sincerity. 

Harry felt his palms sweating over the warm handlebars. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I got a bruise,” He pointed up to said bruise, “But I don’t feel bad no more.” He shrugged off the embarrassment that was quickly reclaiming him. 

Louis skipped a step closer to him, his spiderman sketchers lighting up when his feet made contact with the ground, “That’s good!” He smiled wide, making harry blush. “M’ Louis! Can I play with you guys?” 

“M’ Harry! Y-yeah you can play with us! You’re pretty.” He didn’t mean to say that last part. That last part just slipped out!! “I- I uh.” He kicked at the mulch and cursed himself in any way that a six year old could. He was such a dummy-butt sometimes. Harry’s supposed three best friends giggled next to him.

Louis giggled, too. “Thank you Haz!” Harry smiled at the nickname. “You are really pretty too.” If Harry wasn’t blushing before, he sure was now. Little Louis grabbed his hand. “C’mon boys let’s play. I bet I’m better at footie than all of you!” 

“Oi! You wish, mate!” Niall screamed.

“Yay!” Liam and Zayn giggled to each other.

Louis and Harry ran around hand in hand chasing after the ball, harry thought that holding hands probably wasn’t part of the rules when playing footie, but Louis didn’t let go of his hand, and harry definitely wasn’t complaining because Louis was so so pretty and harry was so so happy.


End file.
